Prisoner
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Pein is livid to find out Zetsu brings a woman into their base, claiming he found her right outside the entrance. They have no choice but to keep her prisoner for obvious reasons and upon Tobi's request is forced to become a maid to the organization. Unfortunately, some of the men want to 'play' with the pretty little maid.Rated MA:lemon(s), blood, semi-rape, language,depression
1. Chapter 1

The ginger was making his way down the corridor of the base, having just gotten word from Sasori that Zetsu brought someone into their home.

_What in hell is that fool thinking!? Actually bringing a stranger that could be a spy into our base!_

He was furious without a doubt and normally he never lost his cool, but this situation could be serious for the entire organization.

The leader finally came to the room where said person was supposed to be contained, the bipolar man staring vaguely at the ginger when he saw him.

"What is the meaning of this Zetsu?"

The accused just smiled, "Oh don't be angry with me Pein, there's nothing to worry about I assure you." "I specifically told everyone in the akatsuki to not bring outsiders into our organization."

"**We know that, but had no choice but to bring the girl here." **The pierced man growled, "How so?" "We found her right outside the entrance to the base."

"That's impossible. We would've sensed her." **"Exactly, so naturally we brought her inside to interrogate the woman. She wasn't even injured from any traps we've set."**

Pein hummed in deep thought, finding the whole thing suspicious to say the least. "I see, well then I'm going to have a word with her."

He went inside the room and shut the door, walking in a few paces when he saw the terrified woman huddled into a ball crying into her knees after being shackled to the wall by the wrists.

The leader demanded, "Stop sniveling so I may speak with you." Her response was just to lift up her head and meekly look at who was talking to her.

* * *

"I'm cutting straight to the point. What's your mission?" The woman furrowed her brows and murmured in confusion, "Mission?" "Don't play dumb, now tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Narrowing his eyes he pulled out a kunai, noticing the fear in the bright eyes that widened immensely before musing, "Either tell me why you're here or I'll have no choice but to use force."

She shook her head frantically, "I don't know! I blacked out and when I came to I was here…..where ever here is." The man wasn't convinced and sliced her arm as a warning shot, "I don't appreciate being lied to."

The woman whimpered from the pain and more tears followed, "I swear I'm not lying…please….ask the other guy…." "Whom?" "The one with green hair that hauled me in here."

Narrowing his ringed orbs he analyzed the girl intently, trying to find any sign of deception but didn't see any….yet.

Grunting he put away his weapon and left, searching for Zetsu until he spotted him in the kitchen. **"So how'd it go?" **"You could have told me you already interrogated her!"

The bipolar man chuckled, "There was no point; you would have had a go anyway since we failed to get any information either."

Pein rubbed his eyes in annoyance before murmuring, "I didn't sense any chakra coming from her but at any rate, she is not to leave here until we observe her more thoroughly understand. Be sure to tell everyone."

"**Right, but wouldn't it make more sense to keep her in one of the spare bedrooms." **"Yes, if the poor thing is to be here for a while she might as well have a bedroom." The leader nodded, "Very well, see to it and I'll be back to check on her later."

* * *

*Once Zetsu spread the news, the entire akatsuki were more curious than anything to this new girl that's been taken prisoner. Some saying just to kill her whereas some wanted to have some fun to make her spill out everything she knows.

The bipolar man put up a barrier so she couldn't get out, but the men could enter if they wanted to interrogate her as well….which sadly most of them were bored and eager to do so.

Kisame peeked inside right after hearing the news along with Deidara and Hidan, taking in the appearance of how small and young she was.

She was a young woman in her early twenties obviously, wearing an odd short fitted tank-top dress that came above her knees and flip-flops. Her golden brown hair was short, her body nicely shaped and petite, alluring jade colored eyes and pouty lips.

She was attractive but surprisingly had a bad complexion for her age. It wasn't bad but you could see the small blemishes and scars. It was unusual to the men because most kunoichi or your average woman had clear complexions around these parts.

Nevertheless, they were suspicious to how she came to magically arrive right at their base; it wasn't coincidence surely.

*It wasn't long before Tobi found out from his sempai and immediately rushed into the room to check her out, tiptoeing in he tried not to giggle and simply stared once he saw her.

She was sleeping, if somewhat painful judging from the tearstains on her cheeks, and the masked nin couldn't help but take in her appearance in silence.

His eye drifted downward where her knees were curled up and the dress barely covering the lush behind, the boy smirking and leaning down to sneak a peek.

* * *

He hummed a bit seeing the panties and the way they fitted before reaching out to poke her behind, instantly causing the woman to stir and rub her eyes sleepily.

She groaned and looked around, freezing when she saw him and murmured softly, "Not again." The boy tilted his head and asked innocently, "What you mean?"

"I've already told you guys I have no clue how or why I'm here. I'm not a ninja and can't do anything so please…..please don't hurt me. I can't take anymore."

He frowned at how miserable she was and looked at the wounds she received thus far as part of the interrogation. There were several bruises on her legs along with a few minor cuts, a gash on her upper arm, and a cut on her lower lip. "Who did that to you?"

Sniffing she whimpered, clutching her poorly bandaged arm, "First there was the guy with piercings, then a blonde, and finally a muscular man with slicked back hair."

He felt a bit sorry for the woman and left, coming back with some medical supplies beaming, "Don't you worry about a thing. Tobi will make you all better….he's a good boy!"

*She resisted at first until he whined about her being mean to him, so warily let him take care of her injuries. Once he was through he smiled under his mask cooing, "What's your name?"

"Ke…Kelly."

The boy scratched the back of his head in wonder, "That's a weird name. You're not from here are you?" The girl shook her head as he clarified, "You in the land of rivers."

* * *

He lied obviously about the true location of their base for obvious safety precautions, but he could see clearly she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

The boy knew she wasn't a threat…just misfortunate, but the question remained; what to do with her.

_Can't just release her now that she's here; Itachi can use his sharingan to put her in a genjutsu to search her mind._

_That'll work; brute force won't get her to talk since she's so scared. We just have to go from there._

He went back to his bubbly tone announcing, "Well, since you can't leave here Kelly first thing we got to do is change your name and clothes to blend in with us. You'll get picked on by the others and they can be real mean."

The girl frowned, "I already figured that part out for myself." He pointed at himself innocently, "What you think about Tobi?"

She hesitated before murmuring, "You're nice…..so far." The boy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, Tobi don't blame you for being suspicious but let's focus on your new name."

He crossed his arms in deep thought, the girl jumping when he hopped up waving his arms about.

"Kazumi!"

"Ka…Kazumi?" "Yeah, it means harmonious beauty. Tobi thinks that suits you very well. What you think?" The woman thought about it and repeated it; at least it started with the same letter as her actual name and did sound pretty.

"I like it fine but the description is a bit farfetched." The boy snorted, "Nah, that's what you are no matter what you say. Tobi thinks you very pretty~"

* * *

He clapped his hands together before she could say anything and left with a wave saying he would find her some new clothes.

*The boy instantly went to Pein first, discussing the matter about the woman happily but the ginger merely rolled his eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying the woman isn't a threat but can be useful? What can she possibly do to assist this organization Tobi!?"

The boy grinned, "We'll have Itachi check to be certain and he's never wrong in these matters but you know we can't let her leave Pein. That'll be just silly."

"I agree on that part, it's the latter I'm concerned about." "She can be our maid, clean and cook for us. We're rarely here to do it and it'll be nice to have a pretty girl around."

Pein rubbed his eyes in aggravation, "No it will not. Not to mention she'll be killed within a week if she even slightly angers one of the others; especially Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu. The answer is no."

Tobi's tone turned slightly darker and grumbled, "Then what better way to keep an eye on her hmm? Care to enlighten Tobi?"

Pein knew that tone only too well and it wasn't to be reckoned with but kept his cool, "Who's going to protect her from them? You won't be around all the time if that happens."

Tobi sighed and sat on the edge of the ginger's desk, "Make it a rule then. She is _not_ to be killed."

The ringed orbs narrowed dubiously before admitting defeat, "Fine, do as you wish then. At least we won't have to worry concerning her trying to escape since she's not a ninja."

"YAY! THANKS PEIN-SAMA!"

* * *

*The boy rushed back to tell the girl the good news but frowned when he felt another presence in the room.

He went in and cried out, "Kakuzu!? What you doing!?"

The brute had the woman pinned against the wall with his threads, some even threatening to penetrate her skin as he growled, "Getting information, but she appears to not know anything."

"She doesn't! Stop being mean and put her down!" The miser snorted, "Why should I? I was told she's an intruder and appeared outside of our base. That's too coincidental if you ask me."

The boy stomped over and snapped, "It's been decided by Pein that she stays here….alive...until Itachi observes her for himself if she's a threat. If not she's going to be our maid!"

The brute sighed and dropped the girl, taking her by the arm and jerking her to his side, "If that's the case then why hasn't Pein informed us of this yet." "Tobi just told you! He just decided now and will tell everyone later!"

The miser glanced at the tearful woman before shoving her to the boy, walking out without a word to go to his room for some solitude.

The masked nin grinned and hugged the girl closer cooing, "It'll be ok Kazumi-chan~"

The woman didn't say anything, wiping her tears away before firmly nudging the boy back. She wasn't sure who she could trust, but the boy was all she had right now as she watched him leave silently.

*It wasn't until later a handsome man with long black hair entered her room, followed by a large behemoth that looked like a shark.

The woman stared at them in fright until the larger one smirked, "No need to get upset girl, we haven't done anything to you….yet that is."

The raven murmured softly, "Don't taunt her Kisame, she's frightened enough as it is from the circumstances." "I'm sorry Itachi, terrifying people is what I do best."

The smaller man smirked, "I know, but it's not your appearance that's the cause this time. You should be flattered."

The brute looked at the woman in deep thought before giving her a wide toothy grin, showing off his unusual razor sharp teeth, "Now that you mention it I did notice something different about this one, oh well, I do hope she's not a spy then if that's the case."

The woman pursed her lips and tried to ignore the way those dark beady eyes were looking at her, like a new toy or fresh piece of meat.

Itachi stood in front of her silently, making sure she was looking at him when he used his eyes to ensnare her into his genjutsu.

**TBC:**

**I actually just found this the other day and decided to go ahead and post it, won't be a long story that I know of but I hope you readers like it.**

**No clue where I got the idea but I think I dreamed it one day. REVIEW LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long at all for Itachi to release the genjutsu, the woman collapsing on the bed as Kisame smirked. "Well?"

The raven shook his head, "There are absolutely no traps or any signs of tampering in her mind, its been untouched for certain."

"Interesting, but at least that means we get to keep her." Itachi arched a brow at his partner's enthusiasm but merely shrugged and left with him following suit.

The boy happily went back inside after overhearing the raven's result, giddy to say the least about the new girl before gently shaking her awake.

She blinked and clutched her head asking, "What happened?" "Itachi searched your mind to make sure you weren't lying or if anyone tampered with your memories."

The girl stared blankly at the boy but said nothing, obviously not believing someone can literally do what he just claimed. It was impossible.

The boy laughed and held up a black kimono with dark blue butterflies designed on it. "Tobi hopes you'll like it." Hastily pushing the girl into the bathroom he waited on the bed to see how pretty she would look.

When she finally came out, with a sulk from how awkward her situation was and the fact she thought she looked rather silly in it….but the boy said otherwise.

He let out a low whistle, "Kazumi-chan look so beautiful!" The woman did blush but even more when the boy wrapped his arm around her waist, "Tobi going to show you where your stuff is and some rules as our new maid!"

Kelly wasn't really fond of the idea of being a maid to a bunch of men…strange men at that with supernatural powers…but it's better than being dead she supposed.

* * *

*The next couple of weeks were hell for the girl…..mostly with Hidan and Sasori. The cooking was fairly simple and the other men weren't that bad to deal with as long as she didn't anger them….which was hard not to do.

It's no wonder they needed a maid, the men may have been gone a lot on these missions to make money from what Tobi told her but when they got back is when the mess came.

It seemed as soon as she cleaned a room they messed it right back up, except Itachi, Deidara, and Kakuzu. They kept their rooms fairly neat without clutter.

The only main problem she was having besides being boss around….is the flirting. Hidan always insinuating sex, Zetsu kept pinching her behind even though he disappeared in the ground and denied it so there was no proof but she saw a glimpse of him regardless...and still baffled how he does it.

Kisame had a different approach though and she knew this wasn't a coincidence, he just seemed to pop up whenever she was carrying something and made her stumble when she bumped into him, the brute always making sure to grab her around the waist or upper body, pinning her to his chest with a grin, saying she needs to be more careful.

She didn't expect any of those things to happen, besides with Tobi. He's been obviously flirting with her since day one…but he's been the most kind to her too. Itachi and Kisame were next in that category.

The rest of the men….were puzzles. She could never quite figure out what they think of her, or if they even liked her in general. Kelly tried to be friendly to them all but you never know, some people are just flat out cruel bastards who don't give a damn.

* * *

*She knocked politely and got permission when she entered one of their rooms, carefully dusting and whatever else she saw needed done but Sasori was just scary and an ass.

He watched her like a hawk and accused her of moving his art projects, which she explained she put them right back where she got them so she could clean.

The redhead growled, "Don't listen to me then, if you want to be poisoned be my quest." "Poisoned?"

With that said he smirked a tad, "I coat my weapons and puppets in my own personal poison in which only I have the antidote. You should've had the common sense to ask me if it was alright for you to touch my things."

The woman frowned and sighed, shoving her things in her bucket muttering, "Sorry for upsetting you, I just came here to do my job."

She tried not to get too upset just because the guy was a jerk, so knocked on the next door and was instantly rejected. "Go the fuck away!"

Rolling her eyes she made her presence known with sarcasm. "It's the cleaning lady~"

To her surprise the door opened, the albino smirking at her evilly as she warily walked past him. Kelly gawked from the mess in his room, groaning under her breath she had her work cut out for her.

This job wouldn't be so bad if certain people wouldn't watch her as she worked, it made her uneasy and she was self conscious with things like that.

Hidan sat in a chair the entire time, watching her get on her knees to clean up the blood on the floor. Kelly was use to seeing blood by now so it didn't bother her, but it was hard to clean sometimes.

* * *

Scrubbing rather hard on the wooden floor the man mused, "After you do that want to fuck?" The woman kept right on doing her job and rolled her eyes, it was hard to say if he was serious but right now she thought he was from the crazy look in his eyes.

"Answer me woman!" She sighed and sat up, "No I do not." "Why?" "I just don't want to." He snorted and leaned back in his seat, stretching his legs wide with such a naughty smirk it made her blush a bit.

"Have you ever had sex?" "It's none of your business." His eyes lit up and practically leaped onto the floor with her, the woman falling backwards and hastily trying to keet her kimono together since it stopped at mid-thigh.

"Are you a fucking virgin!?" Panting rather hard she shook her head but he wasn't convinced. "You're fucking lying. I don't like being fucking lied to."

He reached out and tried to take hold of her wrist when she blurted out, "I'm serious Hidan! I'm not a virgin ok!"

The man was practically on top of her by this point with that same damn evil smirk, "Then why won't you let me fuck you?" "I'm not interested in sex so stop asking!"

Those amethyst orbs lit up again as he growled, but licking his lips in the process, "I can change that~" The woman scooted away and grabbed her things, refusing to answer him as she threw the clean water on the floor and soaking him in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The woman ran out at full speed with her things as the man chased her, actually laughing from the fact she had the gall to do that to him.

On impulse she went straight into the next room she was to clean without knocking and as soon as she did she locked the door.

* * *

The albino started beating down the door and threatening to break it down but a thundering voice shouted, "SHUT UP HIDAN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Kelly jumped clear out of her skin but lucky for her she heard Kakuzu dragging the protesting man away for disturbing him while he was counting his money.

Clutching her chest the woman tensed when a large shadow loomed over her musing, "It's impolite to enter a room without knocking."

The jade orbs grew wide as she strained her neck up to look at Kisame, biting her lip nervously before murmuring, "I'm so sorry for disturbing you Kisame….it won't happen again I swear."

The brute chuckled, "Considering who it was after you I'll let this slide, but since you're here the furniture needs dusting."

Nodding in understanding she timidly went to her duty, taking her sweet time just in case Hidan was lurking in the hallway.

* The brute eyed her small frame up and down as she worked silently, averting his gaze every time she glanced his way innocently; pretending to still be restocking his medical kit.

After a few minutes he just had to ask with a smirk, "Is it true?" "Um….what is?" "That you don't see any thrill in sex."

The girl's cheeks turned red and muttered, "Excuse me?" The shark chuckled, "Don't deny it, I overheard your argument with Hidan and am merely curious as to why."

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business." He shrugged and closed the lid to the kit before setting it aside, "Maybe, but it's a simple question if not appropriate. Why don't you like sex?"

* * *

The girl bit her lip and continued to wipe the dresser clean, refusing to answer until she heard him get off the bed and his shadow loomed over her from behind.

"You going to answer me Kazumi or will I have to make you?" Gulping nervously the woman murmured softly, "Personally I don't see why this is such a big deal but if you must know…..it just wasn't as good as I've always heard it was."

He arched a brow grinning; "Now I see your problem~"

Kisame leaned down and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear before nipping her earlobe, blushing slightly the woman cast a nervous glance into the dark beady eyes as he murmured huskily, "If you want to experience true pleasure with a _real _man…..my door is always open."

Kazumi's face turned beat red even more when he pressed his large muscular body flush against her back, fidgeting nervously with her hands as she whispered, "No thanks, I'm not interested in a onetime fling."

He chuckled at her response and licked the side of her neck, causing an unwanted shudder for the girl, "Who said anything about it being that? You can come to me whenever you like~"

The woman gasped as his hand rubbed down her thigh, his fingertips traveling upwards underneath the kimono and threatening to go higher.

She slowly edged away before quietly gathering her cleaning supplies and darting out the room with a severe blush.

**TBC: Review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Since Kisame's little….proposal….Kelly decided it would be safer to avoid him for a few days; including Hidan since he wanted to get back at her for dumping the water on him.

The girl sighed in relief when she heard Kakuzu and Hidan had to go on a mission, so that gave her a reprieve until they returned.

"Kazumi-chan!"

The girl saw Tobi running at her beaming, "Pein-sama wants to see you in his office." "Ok." Curious to what the pierced man would want she followed the boy to his office, which she had yet to see inside but she was still edgy around him for cutting her arm.

It was healed but a scar remained; yes she was still holding a grudge against him, Hidan, and Deidara for injuring her when they didn't have to.

They should've just got Itachi in the first place but no, they just had to traumatize her because they're criminals. Shaking off her negative thoughts as Tobi knocked before opening the door for her, she went inside to find him at a desk looking through some papers.

"Um…you wanted to see me?"

Those ringed orbs looked up at her before asking, "How are you fairing so far?" Arching a brow she just shrugged, "As good as I can I guess."

Snorting under his breath he mused, "You don't seem too enthused."

Kelly chewed her inside cheek before muttering, "I hardly find cleaning up after a bunch of grown men a fun task, but it gives me something to do."

"I see your point, however, the main reason I called you in here was if you regained your memory how you came to be here."

The girl fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono in deep thought, shaking her head after a few minutes. "It's still blank. I only remember being outside when I got all lightheaded for some reason, then after that everything went black."

* * *

Pein nodded and made a few notes before she asked, "Do you think I was brought here for a reason?"

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it. My speculation is that you were randomly chosen for an experiment of sorts to test out a hidden theory."

"What? Do you know something!?"

The man sighed, "I've been doing research about how you came to be here, going through every possibility since you're definitely not from here. There have been rumors of some skilled ninja that created special jutsu in hopes of being able to cross over into another world if any existed. I believe you are proof of that."

The girl shakily sat down in a vacant seat, trying to comprehend this before asking, "But why go through all that trouble to accomplish something like that?"

He pierced man interlaced his fingers, "It's not that difficult to figure out. If one can cross over to another world, especially a world like yours where ninja doesn't even exist except in myths from what you've told Tobi, they could take over the new world with ease. Changing it to their liking and being considered as gods."

The woman nodded, "I guess that makes sense, they would be no match against an army of ninja no matter what military equipment they have. Not to mention our bodies can't handle the beatings and injuries like here, you all are proof of that."

Pein smirked, "Despite that, you're still human as we are. Not everyone in this world is a ninja either, there are quite a few. I do sympathize with you from being taken from your home into an unknown territory in fear for your life, I truly do, but you may have to take into consideration that you may never be able to return to your world."

Kelly frowned and let out a heavy sigh, "I figured as much believe it or not, but I'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Very well, you're dismissed. Also, you better not disturb Sasori today; he's in a rather foul mood."

The girl smirked, "Thanks for giving me the heads up." Shuffling out of the room, the news playing havoc with her nerves but not as much when someone spoke to her.

"So that's how you came to be here un."

Turning around the blonde tilted his head and asked, "It's good to know you're not the enemy Kazumi, but I want to ask you something un?" The girl glared at him and murmured, "I'll be more than happy to answer any questions for you Deidara but only if you apologize."

Those azure orbs glared right back, "For what un?"

She stuck out one of her legs to reveal the many bruises and cuts that were just now healing. He used small clay bombs that looked like insects detonate on her when he interrogated her.

Instead of blowing his top or giving her a snide remark he merely muttered, "I knew this was coming…..but you have a point. I'm sorry un."

He was glad she didn't urge him to say it louder or repeat himself; instead she nodded and gave him her full attention. "I accept, so what's your question?"

"What's the art like in your world? Anything in comparison to my own un?"

Kelly thought about it since she knew how touchy this guy was about that subject as well as Sasori's but shrugged, "The only thing I can think of that's even remotely similar to your art style is fireworks."

* * *

He nodded, "In that case your world lacks art appreciation, but I am rather fond of fireworks myself even though it's no comparison at all to my masterpieces un."

"SEMPAI!"

The blonde groaned and instantly trudged off as Tobi came flying around the corner, "Where sempai Kazumi-chan?"

She smirked and pointed, "You just missed him, he went that way."

The boy giggled and murmured, "Good, Tobi didn't want him around anyway." Before the woman could ask why he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.

The girl couldn't help but smile and take them, "Thank you Tobi, they're beautiful." The boy then hugged her, refusing to let go even when Itachi came around the corner.

He merely rolled his eyes and went to his room without a word until the boy let go beaming, "Tobi glad you like them and he'll really hope you'll love his next _surprise_~"

He darted off and left the girl confused and fairly worried to say the least; she didn't need any more surprises.

*The rest of the day went by quickly enough, but in the middle of the night a prowler entered the woman's room silently.

She was out like a light but the man merely grinned from how cute she looked, quietly removing his slacks and crawling under the covers with the girl.

Kelly only fidgeted against the newly warmth against her but remained asleep, even when a pair of lips connected with her own and molded them so tantalizingly.

* * *

Mouth parting on its own accord, his tongue slipped into the moist cavern easily and caressed the other. The girl whimpered a bit and even more when his hands massaged the plump breasts through the thin material of the shirt she was given to sleep in.

He tweaked the nipples playfully before deftly pulled her shirt up over her head; this action made her open her eyes sleepily but not really comprehending what was going on.

Humming under his breath he suckled on the perky buds gently, the girl arching her back to meet his sinful touches, even more when he playfully rubbed his fingertips along her heat.

Kelly fidgeted quite a bit from the sensations, and was on the verge of waking up. She was on the brink of sleep and awareness, looking around groggily but too weak and tired to make her body move the way she wanted.

She thought she was having an intense dirty dream and it felt so real; reaching out to touch the mystery man actually meeting warm skin, hearing him chuckle softly as he guided her hand down to his erection.

Kelly recoiled a bit at first but her curiosity got the better of her, stroking her fingertips along it gently which apparently just teased the man.

She didn't resist when her panties were removed, gasping softly when the pair of lips came back and weakly clutched the sheets from his grinding hot body against her own.

It felt too good to be a dream, but wished she didn't wake none the less if it were.

* * *

She suddenly whimpered when she felt something hard entering inside her, tensing when it was completely sheathed. The sinful lips and teeth nibbled and suckled on her neck, the shaft pushing in and out slowly until going harder and faster.

Little by little she was coming to her senses, panting rather hard but reveling in bliss until she saw who it was, barely able to whisper aloud, "T…Tobi?"

The boy smiled, his mask halfway off reveal a handsome young man….but the bubbly tone of his voice didn't quite suit his countenance. He looked older than an adolescent.

_Why am I dreaming about Tobi?_

He chuckled and asked seductively, "Tobi is good in bed isn't he Kazumi-chan~?"

He lifted her legs higher and delved in deeper, the girl feeling a tightness coming tenfold before softly crying out gripping the sheets for dear life.

The boy growled before pulling out, spilling his seed over her chest writhing almost as badly as she was.

Kelly closed her eyes sleepily after riding out her orgasm, quickly falling back asleep as the boy chuckled happily.

He cleaned her up before pulling his pants back on and leaving, but not before kissing her forehead murmuring, "Tobi hopes to play more with Kazumi-chan soon~"

**TBC:**

**I better see some reviews for this lol**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kelly was….confused to say the least.

She figured that dirty dream about Tobi didn't really happen and it was just intense to make it seem real, but when she looked under the covers her clothes were indeed gone.

_I didn't!? He didn't!? Shit I can't believe this! He took advantage of me while I was too fatigued from working!?_

Burying her face in her hands the girl groaned, rubbing her eyes in aggravation trying to calm down. First the news how she came to be here and then some ninja having sex with her…..that's just weird.

"Now what do I do?"

"**You could start by getting your lazy butt out of bed and see to my room. It's nearly ten o'clock."**

Kelly jumped a clear foot off the bed and hastily pulled the blankets up to her chin stuttering, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Zetsu!?"

He merely smiled…well…the white side did musing, "What are you hiding under those covers?" Her faced turned red mumbling, "Nothing."

"**You sleep in the nude?" **"NO! Please leave." The bipolar man chuckled and had no intentions on heeding her request. "Let's have a look see to make sure~"

He approached the bed with a wide smile and tried to jerk on the covers but she had an iron grip and tugged back; almost like a small tug of war until he cheated and jerked her off the bed.

The blankets covered her front half but as she bumped into him the man laughed, seeing a complete view of her bare backside. **"Nice."**

* * *

Kelly whimpered in embarrassment, even more when he slapped her behind before she in turn struck him across the face in anger; rushing off to the bathroom before he did anything else.

*She remained in there for quite some time before a commanding voice ordered, "Kazumi! Come out here this instant."

The woman murmured through the door, "No." "Don't make me come in there." "Please leave me alone Pein!

The ginger growled in annoyance but spoke softly since he knew something was wrong with her, "I can't do that, but can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

She hesitated for a minute before muttering, "I'm being bothered." "Bothered?" "…Yeah…I rather not give you the details."

Pein scratched his head in deep thought wondering what in particular has gotten her so upset. Taking a deep breath he murmured, "Alright, but you still have to do your job Kazumi. If something occurs again inform me at once so I can deal with it."

She unlocked the door and poked her head out whispering, "Thank you." He gave her a curt nod before leaving, giving her the chance to get into come clothes before continuing her work…again.

*Zetsu didn't seem angry she slapped him, instead it was the opposite. He liked the fact how she had guts to do something like that but did warn her all the same if she did it to anyone else it would be her downfall.

The day seemed to drag on, but when Tobi appeared she almost dropped the dishes. "Be careful Kazumi-chan. You could hurt yourself."

Timidly thanking the boy she continued the dishes after making lunch, but kept glancing nervously at him.

She finally took a deep breath and asked, "Tobi?" "Yes?" "Um…last night….did…were you in my room?"

* * *

The boy remained silent and walked up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder cooing, "What if Tobi was?" Cheeks flaring up again she whispered, "It's just….did you actually….do _that _with me?"

Tobi giggled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What does Kazumi-chan think?" "I'm not sure….I thought it was a dream."

The boy frowned and was about to say something else but he was interrupted. "Please don't do that Tobi, the girl is obviously not comfortable with it."

Itachi came in with his normal vague expression as Tobi pouted and let the girl go, "Tobi sorry Itachi-san, he just wanted to hug Kazumi-chan. Tobi see you two later, he has a mission to go to now."

The raven nodded as Kelly meekly waved goodbye before turning to the man, "Thanks Itachi." "You're welcome. You're nervous around him because of last night correct?"

Pursing her lips she shrugged and made him arch a brow, "Your room is next to mine so I heard what was going on." Kelly frowned and hung her head, drying the last dish before setting it back in the cabinet where it goes.

Itachi sighed, "I don't mean to pry into your business Kazumi, but it's not wise to get involved with anyone of this organization." The woman threw her hands up, "I'm not trying to get with anyone! He took advantage of me….I was too tired and….I thought it was a dream and…."

The raven gave her a sympathetic frown and stood up, going to the woman and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, we all make mistakes. Just be more careful alright? You do have more than one man after you."

Kelly glanced into those dark eyes and smiled a bit, "I'll try Itachi, but I don't see why anyone is even interested in me anyway." "You have more than you think."

Furrowing her brows the girl watched the raven leave, curious about his words before heading on to her next tasks.

* * *

*The rest of the day went by even slower but nothing unfortunate happened until sunset. Kelly wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, carrying a box that Pein wanted her to give Itachi when the door opened.

Those jade orbs went wide seeing the large bulky silhouette of the shark, the man arching a brow in slight surprise for her to be there until a wide toothy grin took over.

"Well~ I was wondering when you would come to my door Kazumi."

_Of all the doors that I got wrong it just HAD to be his!_

She merely stood there in shock, clutching the package for dear life when he plopped a hand on her shoulder chuckling, "At a loss for words already? I'll soon change that; you'll be a new woman when I'm through with you."

She almost screamed in fright at those words, instantly remembering his proposal when she was jerked into his room; the door being locked behind them in the process.

Kelly gasped when he took the box from her, taking off his Akatsuki cloak with a smile as she backed into the farthest corner.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet already?"

She shook her head frantically, "There's been a misunderstanding Kisame! I was told to give that package to Itachi but I wasn't paying attention to the doors."

The brute snorted and took off his shirt next, revealing the masculine torso and making her cheeks turn a hint of pink from how buff he was. She's never seen a man this toned before, even remotely so.

* * *

"Like what you see?" Lips trembling she edged her way around the room, hoping to make it to the door and get away but those beady eyes saw her motive and instantly put a stop to it.

The behemoth easily caught the woman and tossing her into the air, hanging her upside down with one arm holding onto her thighs.

"Put me down!" "I don't think I will…let's see….what needs to come off first~" "No Kisame…please."

He saw the fear in those lovely eyes, her trembling body was proof of that and deep down he was going to change his mind….but he's waited long enough.

He cooed gently, "I won't hurt you Kazumi." He folded down the bottom of her kimono and grinned, the panties fitted her nicely and tugged the sash off in a hurry.

Kelly tried to punch him in the crotch since her legs were literally tied up at the moment, the brute growled and held her up by one ankle, letting the girl dangle there in front of him helplessly before jerking off her panties with one tug.

The girl flailed wildly trying to get away but he merely hoisted the woman back up, making her knees hook onto to his shoulders but keep a tight hold to make sure she wouldn't fall.

She didn't realize her womanhood was directly in front of his face and cried out when she felt a hot moist tongue lick between the folds.

Whimpering like mad she couldn't handle the rough texture of his tongue lapping away and in such a private area, the blood rushing to her head didn't help with this matter either; it made her dizzy and weak to keep resisting.

Within a few minutes the girl was unknowingly bucking her hips up slightly to feel more of the sensations he was giving her, it was starting to feel good for some reason now and Kelly's lower regions felt like she was going to burst any second.

* * *

Panting heavily the girl let out a small accidental moan, the brute chuckling and the vibrations causing her to tense and cry out softly upon release.

When it subsided, Kisame gently rotated the girl upright and placed her on the bed, knowing she was disoriented from the rush of blood to her head as he completely removed the kimono.

Kelly tried to sit up once she felt she could, but was met with a strong hand on her breast and a pair of tough lips claiming her own.

Pushing her back he growled huskily in need, twirling his thick tongue with hers as the large hands massaged the perky breasts, pinching the hardened pebbles from time to time to make the girl gasp.

He grinned into the kiss since she began to participate, traveling his free hand downward and inserting a digit into the moist entrance.

When the swordsman disengaged the kiss, he liked the fact how flushed her face was and not to mention the lust gleaming in those pretty jade orbs.

Undoing his trousers he grinned smugly when he pulled them off, obviously proud to show off his well-endowed erection.

Kelly didn't know what to think about it and to be quite frank….didn't believe it could actually go inside her. He wasn't too large like those ten-inch and above dicks….but he was close enough.

Crawling on top of the woman he asked, "You seem troubled?" "I still don't want to….I'm scared." "There's nothing to be frightened of, I'll be gentle….at first~"

He didn't give her time to respond when he positioned the tip and glided it inside, the girl gritted her teeth and clung to his shoulders.

Kisame suckled the crook of her neck and began moving, growling from how tight she was before picking up the pace.

* * *

Kelly whimpered quite a bit before her body grew accustomed to the feeling, crying out when he rotated their positions; he sat on the edge of the bed and kept her on his lap, thrusting his hips upward harshly and grasping her behind to lift her up and down.

The woman buried her face into the strong neck, moaning softly from her spot being struck relentlessly and almost brutally but luckily he didn't push in too deep to hurt her.

Kelly cried out softly upon release, her arms latched around Kisame's neck tightly as he grumbled something about her coming so soon; he meant it as a tease but he didn't want to stop yet.

The swordsman cursed under his breath but the walls constricting his shaft was too much; he lifted her completely off him, hugging the small body to his own as he growled when he came, spurting his seed onto her back and onto his knees.

Writhing in bliss he fell backwards on the bed, the girl still on his chest panting heavily until they got their breaths back.

"So, do you see any thrill in sex now?"

Kelly weakly glared up at him but rolled off his sweaty chest with a groan. "Only when I'm not forced."

The brute chuckled and rolled onto his side, "You can't call it force when you obviously gave in." "Jerk." "You love it."

*After a few minutes passed Kelly cleaned up and put her clothes back on, grabbing the box and heading out the door when Kisame murmured, "Remember. My door is always open if you want to have another round."

She glanced at him with a blush before quietly leaving, knocking on the raven's door as he asked, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted."

_Why do I have a feeling things are just going to be more awkward from here on out?_

**TBC: Hope to see some reviews XD**

* * *

_Going to have a vote again…..YAY I know you readers love that!_

_*this is for next chapter*_

_I'm going to have a semi-rape scene where one of the Akatsuki gets Kazumi (Kelly) in the shower __**BUT **__she doesn't know who it is (she'll be blindfolded of some sort obviously) muahahaha. _

_**WHO **__do you readers want to see? _

_It can be whoever you want in akatsuki (someone who keeping it a secret lol) but it up to you readers! The one with most votes win of course XD_

_I know I already posted this once on another story, but going to ask again and FORGOT to say don't vote for Kisame since I planned on him getting Kazumi anyway lol. _

_(I'm going to love your responses)_

_**Note: user 'silverwolfloststar' gets to revote :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly rubbed her aching shoulders, heading back to her room after cleaning Hidan's room….again.

Lucky for her Kakuzu had just beat the living hell out of him so he forgot about getting back at her for dumping the water on him the other day but…..because of the miser she had more work to do.

It was like this every time they came back from a mission, they fought all the time and there was always blood staining the floor and walls that _she_ had to clean up.

She did buck up the courage to confront the miser about it, but all he did was give her that same vague expression and grumble she was their maid and just to do her job.

She snorted under her breath and closed the door to her room, making sure to lock it so she could take a relaxing hot shower.

_I wish Kakuzu would stop being mean to me….I haven't even done anything to make him hate me. I clean his room quietly and quickly just like he wants, it's not my fault he's always so damn grumpy. I wonder why he's like that?_

Stripping her clothes off she shrugged, figuring it be best to forget about it. She wanted to forget everything as it was since she probably would never be able to return home…not to mention Tobi and Kisame having their way with her.

She blushed at the mere thought and how she gave into them both….but….they definitely were good at it and how they made her feel as well.

A frown set on her face as she stepped into the shower stall, letting the soothing hot water relax her aching muscles as she recalled why she didn't like sex to begin with.

It was one-sided….and the guy she liked didn't want to do anything else with her except just get down to it. No kissing, not much foreplay…..nothing.

* * *

Washing herself a few tears fell from how stupid she was back then, losing her virginity to some ass that just used her.

_Why was I so blind to see he was obviously not interested in me? Why? _

Even though it's been a few years it still hurt, scratching the thought of meeting someone special that wouldn't deceive her and turn out to be two-faced.

Her attention was interrupted when she felt soft smooth fingers rubbing her waist, the girl gasped and swung around to hit the person but all they did was firmly press her against the wall and pin her arms in front of her.

She tried to see who is was when a blindfold was tied around her eyes before being flipped back around, her front being pressed against a smooth lithe torso and causing her to cry softly.

It was obviously a man from the hard erection digging into her thigh, but he didn't do anything except caress her face tenderly…..as if apologizing for scaring her.

A pair of soft lips kissed her cheek affectionately, trailing it lovingly down her neck and back up until it made contact with her own trembling lips.

Kelly didn't know what to make of this…..it seemed like a full attempt rape but…..why be so gentle and blindfold her? It didn't add up, and what's more, she responded to the affectionate kisses.

It felt so nice to be kissed with no force, just tenderness and someone holding her face as they did. It was better than she imagined.

Her body was quickly heating up, the steam from the water wasn't helping since she already felt so weak in this man's embrace.

* * *

She could hear the quiet breaths of him, his hands cupping her breasts as he kissed her, tweaking the perky pebbles before disengaging their mouths.

He body went down lower but anticipated her movements to remove the blindfold, so held them against her sides as the hot mouth suckled her nipples, pulling them with his teeth from time to time to make her gasp.

Slowly the girl slid down the wall, feeling dizzy from the heat and the man helped her to the floor outside the shower stall since it was too small; hooking her legs around his waist as she felt the tip of his length press against her entrance.

"No…please?"

He never said a word…all he uttered was, "Shhh~" It was barely even audible as he entered inside the girl, pushing in and out slowly with small panted breaths.

The woman relished it, trying to reach up to hold him but he just pinned her wrists next to her head in a soft grip; making sure she wouldn't find out who he was.

The water droplets dripped off both their bodies, moaning quietly as the pace increased. Kelly felt his lips on hers again, molding them passionately when she felt his wet hair rubbing her collar bone and shoulders.

_He has long hair….at least long enough to fall onto his shoulders._

The man's tongue twirled with her own so tantalizingly slow…..engrossing her more with his sinful touches until she felt her climax coming.

Her body seemed to writhe more with the heated pleasure, the male quickening the pace since he too was at his limit; fighting the urge to embrace her when he released, pulling out at the last second and spilling his seed onto her chest.

The girl lied there so helpless and innocent, he felt compelled to finished bathing her and drying her off; putting her to bed before leaving the room quietly after redressing.

He kissed her once more and smirked at the whimper of protest from her once he stopped, but he left regardless; he didn't want her to know his identity to spare her the suffering.

She could never get involved with anyone of the organization…at least not officially for her sake.

* * *

*Kelly didn't realize she fell asleep so soon after the mystery man put her to bed, rubbing her eyes and taking the stupid blindfold off.

"Could have least taken it off."

She yawned sleepily before blushing like mad, but with a small smile. She curled under the covers for some more warmth and narrowing down the men who it could've been.

_The only ones with long enough hair to reach that far would be: Deidara, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu. _

Konan was ruled out since she was a woman and it was totally obvious a man had her, and Kakuzu she doubted since the body didn't feel bulky enough to be him.

So that left Deidara and Itachi.

_Who could've it been and why keep it a secret? _

"You awake Kazumi-chan?"

The girl jumped clear out of her skin before clutching her chest in panic, "Doesn't anyone knock around here!?"

The boy was sitting on the edge of her bed, his head tilted to the side and a finger tapping rapidly on his thigh.

"Tobi sorry for not knocking, but he wants to tell you something important."

The woman furrowed her brows, she didn't like the way the boy's tone was bitter.

"Ok…what is it?"

He scooted closer, whispering into her ear, "Kelly is Tobi's girl and he doesn't like to _share._"

Her jade orbs went wide, not just because she was wondering how he knew that but also; he used her real name and not the other.

She didn't want to know where this was coming from, or what the boy would do if it happened again even though she wasn't the one who instigated it in the first place.

The boy hugged her tenderly before leaving; walking down the hallway to his room silently and mentally cursing himself for scaring her; but then again, jealously makes one tend to overreact.

* * *

**TBC:  
**_Hope everyone likes this chapter and I was shocked to see so many votes but it was SOOO CLOSE for a tie breaker!_

_It was between Itachi and Pein, but Itachi won by one vote XD_

_Any who, onto my next vote….or question for this story….woohoo!_

**I'm not sure where to go with this story to be honest, I dreamt the idea but what happens IDK! **(with the exception she WILL find out who got her in shower lol)

**So here's my vote/question: **_**What do you readers think should happen next? **_

***Should she be able to go home, get laid again lol, get involved with one of the guys, etc. Just passing ideas here. **

**I'm all ears readers and will credit the users who's idea I like best XD (I always do)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_For some reason not many readers understood my footnote from last chapter so I'll say it again, Itachi won the vote and it was him who got Kelly in the shower._

_Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter AND took into consideration on some suggestions. I really like the idea of someone messing up their room more to keep her there AND demanding a day off so that's what's in this chapter including smut lol._

* * *

The woman kept staring at Deidara and Itachi all throughout breakfast the next morning, trying to figure out who it was that got her the night before.

Itachi was more ideal since his hair was the perfect length; however, his demeanor was so off it didn't seem possible it was him.

Deidara was hard to read too, he could've had the majority of his hair tied up to keep her from knowing since he does seem the type to keep things secret too.

Neither one would boast about sex openly or even insinuate how great it is, but in private there's another story; but this is a mere speculation to the girl.

"Why are you staring at me like that un?"

The girl averted eye contact and murmured, "Sorry, I was just thinking." Itachi arched a brow whereas the blonde grinned, "Thinking about handsome I am hmm un?"

The woman scowled and just finished her meal before leaving the room without a word, the blonde laughing at her reaction but a certain masked ninja didn't seem too thrilled at his sempai for once.

*Kelly figured it would be best to ignore what happened and just focus on her work, more importantly…..be more careful around these men.

It just would be her luck another guy would try to get into her pants and one she wouldn't expect….like Kakuzu, Sasori, and Pein.

Unfortunately for her, Hidan was off this week and every time she turned around he dragged her back into his room to clean.

The girl slammed the cleaning supplies back in the bucket, not even getting a chance to get some lunch because of the pestering loud mouth.

* * *

Stomping into his room, she was almost speechless from his attire, well, the lack of it anyway. He just gotten out of the shower with a towel barely hanging onto his hips, and his usually neat hair was slightly messed up.

_Ok I admit it, he's sexy despite his attitude but that's not going to stop me from giving him a piece of my mind._

She muttered bitterly, "What did you do now?"

The albino just chuckled and mused, "My, aren't we fucking pissy today." "I have every right to be Hidan! This makes the third time I had to come in here in one day….I have other things to do you know."

The man just grinned, not even remotely fazed…instead he looked fairly pleased. "I don't fucking care about the rest of your duties and this won't take too long."

Taking a deep breath she murmured quietly, "Alright, what is it?" He pointed with a cute pout, "I fucking spilled my drink."

Her brow twitched in annoyance but merely pursed her lips, shuffling over to the spot and wiping the mess away. Her attention however wasn't fixated on the spill sadly, because the albino purposefully sat straight in her line of sight on the bed and she felt a heated blush flaring onto her cheeks from the obvious tent forming from underneath the towel.

She tried to ignore him, but he wasn't going to make it easy for her. Just one false move and that towel would slip off and reveal everything.

"Kazumi~"

"Yes?" "I fucking need you to do something else too." She gave him a quick glare, "Not interested." The man laughed, "Get your fucking mind out of the gutter, I was going to tell you to make my bed. I fucking hate doing it."

Rolling her eyes the girl dried the floor and stood up, shuffling over to the bed with a frown. "I can't make the bed with you on it."

* * *

He just grinned and cooed, "I have the upmost confidence you fucking can, because I don't want to move." The woman wanted to slap his jaw so bad it wasn't even funny, but she knew that would mean her end…or worse.

Letting out a heavy sigh she nudged him to the opposite side of the bed, tugging on the sheets and trying to do what she could.

Kelly was doing alright until she needed to get to the head of the bed, but it was against the wall directly behind the ninja.

She didn't want to, but she crawled onto the mattress and barely got the fitted sheet on the edge when she felt a hand grab her behind.

The woman tried to turn around to smack him but the albino easily pushed her back down, straddling her backside with a wide grin as she struggled to get away.

"Let me go Hidan!"

"I will as soon as we have a nice hard fuck~"

She was about to call for help when he covered her mouth with his hand, leaning down and whispering threateningly, "I wouldn't fucking do that if I were you, be fucking quiet and this'll be much better for you."

She muffled out something and he did remove his fingers a bit so she could murmur, "I don't want to do this." With that he snorted, "Yet you let Kisame fuck you, if he can why can't I?"

"How do you know about that?" "I just happened to fucking hear you two and for someone who isn't interested in sex, you were fucking moaning quite a bit."

He grabbed his towel and flung it off, reaching underneath her to undo the sash to her kimono before whispering, "Remember, not a fucking peep out of you Kazumi or I'll fuck you raw~"

* * *

The woman nodded grimly and let him take her clothes off, blushing when he turned her over with a smirk and taking in the lovely view of her nude body.

He groaned under his breath and immediately attacked the bountiful breasts, licking, nibbling, and suckling them like no tomorrow before reaching between her legs and fondling the sensitive area.

Kelly whimpered when he turn his attention on her neck, sucking the crook of it with a moan and leaving a nice dark hickie with a satisfied grin.

Chuckling he claimed her lips, kissing her firmly and devouring it with his eager tongue when he began thrusting his hips slowly, rubbing his length between the folds trying to tease her.

Gripping onto his shoulders she tried to push him back because the pressure was too much, but gasped when he nipped her earlobe rather harshly.

The zealot leaned back up and flipped the woman onto her stomach, far too eager to get started since he hasn't been laid in a while as he positioned the tip.

He tried to shove it in but she wasn't wet enough, growling in annoyance he spit on his hand and rubbed his length with it. Inwardly he was fuming because she wasn't turned on by him, but he would change that soon enough.

He succeeded in getting it in this time with a low groan, thrusting in and out slowly as he lifted her hips higher.

Kelly whimpered like mad and clung to the sheets, burying her face into the mattress from time to time from the harsh pounding he was giving her.

The only thing that made this somewhat enjoyable was when he found her spot, hitting it with a low chuckle as more whimpers erupted from her throat.

He wasn't kidding when he said a nice hard fuck since that's exactly what he was giving her.

* * *

Lucky for the girl it didn't last near as long as she dreaded, the albino muttering several curses before pulling out, jerking himself off as he spilled his seed onto her face instead of her back.

Hidan sighed in content and collapsed on the bed muttering, "You're a good fuck Kazumi."

The woman glared at him and immediately put her kimono back on, grabbing her things and rushing back to her room and into the bathroom to take yet another shower to get the stench off her.

*When she through, the woman felt used and belittled. She did cry in the shower for a few minutes before getting angry again; she barged to the leader's door and banged on it, an irritated voice told her to come in.

Pein arched a brow from her obvious anger, not to mention the slightly puffy red eyes from crying when she asked…no…..more like demanded.

"I want a few days off!"

The ginger murmured quietly, "Why may I ask?" "I'm being bothered again!" The ringed orbs narrowed and remained silent in deep thought, "Hmmm, I don't why you couldn't have some free time away from your duties; however, there are two conditions you need to do for me to allow this."

Her jade orbs narrowed right back, "What are they?" "First, you have to wait until their next missions come up. This way you'll have free time to be alone since they all will be gone the following week, but this is merely a rough estimate. It could be two weeks, it just depends how smoothly this week goes."

"I guess I can deal with that." "Good, the second condition is that you tell me _how_ you're being bothered?" The woman averted her glare down to the floor and muttered, "I can't tell you that."

The pierced man snorted, "Either tell me or your request will be denied." The girl murmured, "It's personal sir."

* * *

With that said he arched a brow with intrigue, "Really? Care to elaborate." "I'm being molested! Happy now!?"

Pein glared at the woman, mostly shocked by her outburst since he never imagined any of the men to do such a thing…..except Hidan.

"If I was aware of how serious this was I could've put a stop to it." "I highly doubt that! These men are relentless to get what they want and you should KNOW that."

The leader stood from his chair and growled, "Anymore insolence from you Kazumi and I'll make sure you never get any free time to yourself and keep you under constant surveillance at all times!"

The woman choked back a sob but kept quiet, she couldn't afford that to happen even though he wasn't being fair about this.

After they both calmed down Pein murmured, "I will grant your request Kazumi and will have a word with the other men, just be patient and _don't_ forget your place here. If it wasn't for Tobi suggesting for you to become a maid we would've kept you in a cell or disposed of you when you first arrived."

The girl gawked from his words, unaware Tobi was the reason she could stay in the first place without being locked up as a prisoner. Nevertheless, she murmured a small thanks before leaving; figuring things just couldn't get any worse.

*Kelly was still fuming to say the least even after supper and it was obvious she was mad to the Akatsuki.

Believe it or not, they didn't bother her about it much to her surprise…which was wise not to because she was just downright angry and muttering under her breath.

"Who do they think they are!? I'm _not _some damn plaything for sex! They got some damn nerve…"

* * *

Another dish slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the floor, the girl cursing out loud and picking up the broken pieces when a large silhouette shadowed over her.

"That's the third plate you've broken tonight woman! Those things cost money so stop being so careless!"

"Oh shut up Kakuzu! You can buy dishes dirt cheap so don't give me that poor excuse!"

Those multi-colored orbs narrowed along with a low baritone growl erupting from his throat….and the girl mentally cursed herself…yelling at this bad-tempered behemoth of a man was NOT the right thing to do.

She was wrong….things just got worse….

**TBC: **

**VOTE!**

***What should Kakuzu do to Kelly on next chapter?* **

**This I can't wait to hear from you readers XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Within seconds Kelly thought her life was over, even more so when the brute grabbed her by the wrist and literally dragged her into his room. She tried to get away but that tight iron-hold was impossible to even budge.

Slamming his door shut the miser growled and took off his cloak, "If you insist on having a tantrum like a child I will be more than obliged to teach you some _proper _discipline."

"W..Wh..What do you mean?" He grabbed her wrist again in a flash and grumbled, "How do adults punish pesky children?"

Her jade orbs went wide and whimpered, gasping when he hurled her small body over his lap as he plopped onto the bed.

Kelly reached around trying to smack him but those black threads of his seeped out of his body, which she had yet to see but heard about, and was easily tied up.

Her arms were tied behind her back and so was her ankles, her wriggling did no good as the behemoth tugged her kimono up over her behind before raising his hand high and brought it down.

The slap made a nice loud snap against her tender backside, the woman crying out in pain and she knew it would just get worse.

He spanked her nice and hard, even jerking down her panties to make sure she would feel more of the pain. "Kakuzu! Please stop!"

Kelly was already crying and it just made the miser smirk, quickly wrapping some more threads around her mouth to keep her quiet; he rather liked seeing the woman so helpless and the red handprints were a plus since he's a bit of a sadist.

He didn't do too many smacks but it was still enough to make the smooth round behind sore, sighing in content the brute placed her onto her side on the mattress and hummed under his breath in deep thought.

* * *

The woman weakly glared at him but that soon changed when he glared right back and leaned in close as he snarled, "Since you've become a slut to this organization I know you won't mind if I have a go now."

The woman frantically shook her head no, trying to call for help as the brute used his threads to penetrate her. Whimpering like mad she tried to fight it, burying her face into the sheets as the black appendages probed her.

A muffled gasped escaped when the brute slid her kimono off her shoulders, grabbing a hold of her breasts and massaged them somewhat gently.

Kelly was just downright scared at this point…..well who wouldn't be? She barely opened her eyes long enough to see the brute unzipping his pants when she clenched them shut again before….BAM!

Kakuzu arched a brow and glared at the intruder, Kelly looking as well and was beyond relieved. The masked nin stood there, and even though his mask hid his face and emotions, it was obvious he was livid.

Tobi stomped right in like he owned the place and snarled, "Let Kazumi go this instant Kakuzu!" The miser snorted, "Run along Tobi, this doesn't concern you."

The boy stood extremely close to the brute and whispered dangerously, "You have some damn nerve trying to rape her and if you want to stay in this organization and live….Tobi suggests you release the woman."

The miser furrowed his brows in wonder, dubious that this guy really was the same childish adolescent now….his voice turned darker and even chilling to the bone.

_Hmmm, maybe this is why he got into this organization._

* * *

Kakuzu sighed and grumbled, his threads receding in the process, "Fine, do what you will." Kelly took her freedom at that moment to run like hell and straight into her room, collapsing facedown onto the bed to cry and let out all her frustrations.

She gasped when a pair of hands held her shoulders, the jade orbs weakly looking up to see the boy there….carefully lifting her up into his arms and holding her, cooing sweet things when she pushed him back angrily, "Don't _you_ start!"

The boy asked surprised, "What you mean?" "You're probably just consoling me to get into my pants too!" Tobi snorted, "Tobi not that cruel, he just cares about Kazumi-chan."

"Why….what is it about me that makes you care? Not to mention everyone trying to have sex with me!?" Tobi sighed and tried to hold her hand, but she snatched it back, "Kazumi-chan really pretty, sweet, and the fact you haven't been killed yet means you're a very likable person. As for why Tobi cares….he just does….you his girl after all."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm NOT your girl so please stop saying I am." The boy jerked the woman onto his lap and murmured, "Why not? Tobi protected you from Kakuzu and we had a nice time that night didn't we? Besides, if you Tobi's girl he can protect you more."

Kelly blushed and whispered, "I don't know…..if Pein can't keep them in line what makes you think you can?" "Oh….Tobi has his ways."

The girl arched a brow at his words, and the dark tone in which he used but merely sighed and leaned against him, "Thank you for saving me Tobi but I can't be with you." "Why not?" "Well…Itachi said…"

Tobi spat, "What did he say about Tobi!?" The jade orbs went wide and hastily explained, "It's not you in particular…he just said it would be wise not to get involved with anyone of this organization….and I agree."

"Why?" "…..I don't want to get hurt again…." The boy pouted slightly and nuzzled her cheek, "Tobi would never hurt Kazumi-chan~"

* * *

The woman said nothing but the boy kept by her side the remainder of the day until bedtime, leaving her in solitude as he sought out one man in particular to have a word with.

He found his target in the kitchen fixing a snack when the boy asked innocently, "Hidan?" "What?" "Tobi wants to ask you something?" "Fine."

"It's about Kazumi-chan." "What about her?" "Why did you force her to have sex with you!?" The albino smirked, "Because I wanted to fuck her idiot! I'm ready to have another fucking session tonight."

Tobi narrowed his gaze and growled, "Hidan will not touch her…..she's mine." "Like fuck she is! She's up for grabs by anyone and even if she was I don't fucking care." "You should, she off limits and don't you ever touch her again or Tobi will teach you your place like he did with Kakuzu."

Hidan laughed and mused, "Don't stand there and fucking tell me you scared the fucking old man…nothing gets to him so you're lying. As for your demand…I say fuck you…you know why? Because you have no fucking room to talk."

"What you mean." He snorted, "Tch, you the first one to fuck her in the middle of the night and don't deny it. I fucking saw you come out of her room."

The boy was unaware the fool knew this but it didn't matter, he had a comeback, "So? Kazumi-chan moaned for Tobi which can't be said for you."

That hit a nerve to the jashinst and he was about to attack him when Pein came around the corner and told them two to knock it off. Hidan stomped off muttering curses as the ginger and the boy had a quiet conversation about the girl.

"I know you fancy the girl, but it's still too risky to have her here for much longer. If she doesn't get killed by one of the other members she'll be defiled even more."

The masked nin replied, "I'm well aware of this Pein, but I'll see that doesn't happen."

Pein rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I hope you know what you're doing? Developing that jutsu to cross over into another dimension…..I'm rather shocked it worked."

The boy murmured gruffly, "I was too believe it or not and the woman was indeed misfortunate being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but this accident was very beneficial to me personally."

The ginger arched a brow, "How so?"

Tobi chuckled, "Even if this technique doesn't work…..I have a goal in mind for my sweet Kazumi~"

* * *

**TBC: **

**OH YEAH! PLOT-TWIST...OR UH….SPOILER….IDK LOL**

_As per the reviews I got, it was all an attempted rape with some thread action and someone to the rescue! XD_

_Hope everyone enjoyed _


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly was beside herself, still stressed out because of Kakuzu and now she refused to go anywhere near him…or Hidan.

Letting out a heavy sigh she stirred the stew she was making, wearing her apron to avoid getting a splatter on her new kimono Tobi got her.

This time it was a lavender color with jade flowers scattered across it, she smirked because of what the boy said. "It matches Kazumi-chan's eyes so Tobi HAD to buy it!"

Shaking her head she couldn't help but like him, despite his obvious intentions….he made her smile when she really needed it; like after what the miser tried to do.

Just the thought made her angry again, wondering when Pein would do what he said he would….at this rate she could get jumped again and praying it wouldn't either.

"Mmmmm that smells delicious~"

The woman almost struck the bipolar man with the ladle when he gently grabbed her wrist to stop it. **"I apologize for sneaking up on you Kazumi."**

"It..It's ok Zetsu, but you do need to stop being so sneaky. My nerves are shot as it is." He just chuckled and took a small sip of the stew, smacking his lips and murmuring small praises about her cooking.

"Leave some for the rest of us un." **"I just tasted it Deidara, don't get riled up." **Kelly sighed and quickly interrupted them before the blonde started to shoot off his mouth, "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes once it simmers."

The blonde smirked at her as Zetsu left, sitting next to her at the table and muttering in a low tone, "I heard what happened between you and Kakuzu un."

* * *

The woman face palmed, "Do I even want to know how you know that?" The artisan snorted, "It's kind of hard to ignore when that idiot Tobi keeps muttering about it. He sure is protective of you…are you two an item un?"

"No." "Tch, the way he boasts you are. Let me guess, one sided- right un?" "Deidara…I rather not talk about this. Too much had been going on lately."

The blonde scowled a bit but shrugged, "Alright un." The woman stirred the stew again and caught a glimpse of Itachi coming in, Deidara timing that perfectly to stomp off to avoid being in the same room with him.

The raven just sauntered over and took a look, humming in approval with the choice for supper when Kelly caught his scent.

Sniffing she instantly recognized it and pointed at the raven with her mouth ajar, he arched a brow and asked, "Is something wrong Kazumi?"

"It was you!?" Itachi looked baffled, "Pardon?" The woman whispered, "Getting me in the shower!?" She knew she hit the nail on the head when his cheeks turned a hint of pink, but denying it by shaking his head and trying to leave the room.

The girl grabbed his shoulder asking, almost desperately, "Why did you do that and want to keep your identity unknown?" Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "I'm fond of you and thought it best for you not to know it was me. As I said before, it's not wise to get involved with anyone of this organization. I'm no exception."

The raven left quietly as the woman stood there in deep thought, a bit sad but relieved all at the same time.

_I like you too Itachi but I understand…..keeping your distance is the best way to avoid getting hurt._

*Supper was over almost as quickly as it begun, Kelly was talking with the raven more just to give him the hint it was ok…..he did seem to get it when he gave her a very faint smile in return.

* * *

Kisame saw this and frowned, feeling somewhat neglected since Kazumi hasn't spoken to him much since they had sex.

An idea came to mind when everyone went back to their rooms, the brute following the woman into her room with a smirk as she gasped seeing it was him.

"Kisame?" "Care to explain why you're not speaking to me Kazumi?" The girl frowned, "I've just had a lot on my mind…..I'm sorry."

"I can imagine why. Kakuzu and Hidan must have given you quite a fright." The jade orbs lit up as he smirked, "Yes I know what happened."

The woman plopped onto the bed and buried her face into her hands, "Isn't there anyone who doesn't know!?" The brute stood in front of her with an arched brow, "Not really due to these thin walls, we told Pein to put up a sound barrier; but enough about that, it's time for round two."

Kelly wasn't prepared for the brute to tackle her small frame to the bed, already grinding his lower regions against her own as he kissed her heatedly.

She whimpered like mad and tried to push him away, obvious that wouldn't work but she did try. The woman finally gave up and let him do what he wanted, tears spilling from her eyes and that made him stop.

He frowned and wiped them away, "What's wrong? You enjoyed yourself last time." "Yeah but…after everything that's happened I….."

She trailed off at a loss for words, but mostly she was scared because of Tobi; what would he do if he found out if she got with someone else again?

"It's ok Kazumi…..I'll help you forget."

Ok….not what she expected to hear but there is was.

Once again the brute had an effect on her hormones, getting flustered and gripping onto his hair as he sucked her nipples gently until pulling away abruptly and lifting his head up.

* * *

"Zetsu?"

The woman whimpered seeing the bipolar man standing there licking his lips hungrily, the shark growling, "We're busy Zetsu, how about some privacy?"

"Awww, why can't I join you instead?" Kisame thought about it and glanced at Kazumi, smirking a bit murmuring, "Not a bad idea."

"N…No!"

Kelly gasped when he suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing her breasts from behind purring, **"Don't be so coy, enjoy yourself." **

They both stripped their clothes off and worked on the girl, definitely new to having two men pleasure her and wasn't sure what to do.

Zetsu turned her head to devour her mouth with a heated tongue-fest as his hands fondled her breasts whereas Kisame was fingering her entrance and licking her clit.

She softly cried out upon release, the brutes glancing at each other with smirks before positioning her onto her knees. Zetsu entered inside her entrance slowly, enjoying the small whimpers from the woman but the girl recoiled when Kisame held her face up to put his cock in her mouth.

"Never done this before have you?" She shook her head but he merely chuckled, "No time like the present to find out~"

Warily opening her mouth the swordsman inserted it, moaning softly seeing the soft lips stretch around his length as he pushed it in and out.

Both brutes were enjoying this thoroughly and making sure the woman was too, all three were gaining speed and moaning more; prolonging their climaxes for as long as they could.

* * *

Zetsu grunted and pulled out when he came, Kisame holding Kazumi's head still and making sure she got a nice big mouthful of his seed.

The woman had already reached her orgasm, but scrunched her face up in disgust from the taste of the cum. Kisame smirked and muttered, "Is it that bad?"

She glared at him and ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out, the shark taking that as a yes and chuckling along with Zetsu.

Kisame and Zetsu cleaned up with the woman and put their clothes on when they told her goodnight and left, the woman saying the same before getting into her pajamas with a heavy sigh.

Turning off the light and crawling underneath the covers she was depressed; it just seemed that's all they wanted her here for.

Kakuzu was right…..she was made into a slut for this organization.

"I want to go home."

"This _is_ your home Kazumi-chan~"

The woman sat upright and noticed a dark silhouette next to her bed and she knew who it was….only one person called her that.

"Tobi?"

**TBC: Poor girl right? And damn Tobi's scary XD**

**Here we go again….VOTING time! MUAHAHAHA**

***Ok, the idea I have for next story….this just popped in my head and would be a total smut-fest story hehehehe (nothing wrong with that)**

**Well…..ONE member of the Akatsuki…or my OC….or Lexy…..goes on a total rape/sex rampage with any and everybody he/she comes across due to some supreme aphrodisiac *terrible I know***

**The question is my readers/fans: WHO should be sex-fiend? **


	9. Chapter 9

The boy sat on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to the woman as she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Even though she could make out his mask in the dark now, she had a gut feeling he was livid at her and it was proven when he whispered in a deadly tone.

"Yes there is Kazumi, you let someone else fuck you….again. I thought I told you I don't like to share~"

The woman hugged her knees to her chest, scared from his tone and usage of words, frowning and barely able to murmur softly, "I tried to stop them but they overpowered me."

"Tch, don't give me that. You don't seem in pain from being fucked by them."

He firmly pushed the woman onto her back and straddled her with a tilt of the head, "As of now Kazumi-chan, you're my girl as I've said before and if you ever get with anyone else again….you'll wish you hadn't."

She whimpered in fear and tried to avoid the seeking kisses once he removed his mask, but a quick pinch to her breast made her comply.

The boy was being gentle, not wanting to ruin this and make sure the woman would desire him and him alone….crave his touches and serve his needs.

Deftly removing her garments, he devoured the delectable breasts and head her wrists on both sides of her head, smirking when she let out a small gasp when he nipped the perky pebbles.

He aligned his length, never letting go of her wrists when she tensed and whimpered since she wasn't quite ready for him yet.

After so many thrusts he felt her getting wetter, softly making some noises in content as he touched her spot when their climaxes grew near.

* * *

Narrowing his dark eyes he kissed Kelly heatedly, pounding into the small frame as she arched her back upon release. Smirking he too came…..but inside her.

Kelly didn't realize what he did until after she came down off her cloud nine; weakly trying to push the boy away but he merely held her closer and kissed her forehead.

Softly crying into his chest she soon fell asleep but having a terrible nightmare in the process.

_She was standing on the edge of a battlefield; the sky was an unusual color with the full moon red as blood with strange black patterns inside it._

_Not even realizing it there was someone behind her, slowly turning to see a man with long spiky black hair and the same colored eyes as the moon and holding his hand out to her, "Let us go and rule both worlds now that you fulfilled your purpose…..my dear Kazumi-chan~"_

The woman gasped and sat up in a cold sweat, hugging herself as she shook in fear from the nightmare.

_Tobi? Is Tobi just an alias? _

_If that's so….then why me? What does he want of me?_

She didn't know who else to turn to, hastily taking a shower and putting some clothes on as she made her way to Pein's office.

Without knocking she burst inside to find him and Konan looking at a scroll when she blurted out, "Who is Tobi!?"

Pein arched a brow, "Pardon?" "He's a completely different person isn't he pretending to be an innocent boy as a cover-up?" The two cast nervous glances at each other until Konan murmured softly, "Yes he is Kazumi, but please don't dwell on this matter."

* * *

"How can I not Konan? He's molesting me and wants something for me to do, some purpose….and I'm scared."

Pein sighed, "I apologize Kazumi but Konan's right, there is nothing we can do. He is the true leader of this organization and goes by the name….Madara."

Kelly stood there in complete shock, almost losing her balance as everything seemed to go wrong again. Letting out a heavy sigh the woman murmured, "So, I have to do what he says?"

The ringed orbs casted downward as he nodded, "Sadly yes, the reasons should be obvious. I take it you've seen his _other_ side."

"Yeah…."

The woman just meekly left the office with her head hung, shuffling down the corridor almost in tears.

_What do I do now? I have no choice but to be his girl and do what he says, it's not that I don't like him….heck I do like him but….what if he's abusive. He sure acted like he was going to be last night._

The girl didn't know what to do…..except confide in one person she knew she could trust.

*The raven opened the door with a slightly surprised expression, "Kazumi, is everything alright?" "Itachi….may I speak with you please. It's important."

He let the woman into his room; setting up a sound proof barrier around his room to make sure no one would eavesdrop as she explained all the details of her dream and what happened in the office.

Itachi sat in deep thought until he finally murmured, "I apologize for your misfortune Kazumi, but I had no idea _that_ was his plan for you."

* * *

"What is?" "I rather not inform you of this but….you're aware of that conversation you had with Pein about crossing over into another universe correct?" "Yes."

"Madara was the one who cast that jutsu, and you were in fact just misfortunate being caught up in it."

"So…..he was the one who was trying to control another universe…mine?"

"Yes, but don't worry, it didn't go according to plan and this jutsu is far too complex to be perfected. Not to mention it wouldn't be a challenge for Madara to rule that world due to its lack of military anyway. An average human with technology is no match for skilled shinobi of this world."

The girl nodded in agreement, "But….where do I come in this?"

Itachi rubbed his tired eyes and regrettably muttered, "I was unaware of his intentions for you at first since he merely wanted to keep an eye on you for observation, but then I noticed his desire for you. You do have this unexplainable effect on most of us but be that as it may, I believe his new agenda is to keep you here for good and….impregnate you."

"What!? Why!?" "…You'll be bearing the child of the Uchiha clan, an heir if you will since our clan is almost died out." "But…but…..no."

The raven frowned and patted her hand and murmuring low and seriously, "Do not fret Kazumi, I only joined this organization to keep a watch on him and to ensure his plan to control this world doesn't succeed. I can also guarantee your freedom, if you just give me a little time."

The jade orbs sparkled at the raven's dark ones, and she smiled at him softly, "I wish I was like you and can keep my emotions in check." "I've had years of practice."

"How long will it take?" "I can probably do it when you get your time off, that way everyone will be gone and not sense anything; I can fool them by saying my eyes are bothering me terribly and Kisame will have to go on the mission alone. It's happened before."

"Why are you doing this for me Itachi?" The raven smiled very softly, "I'm fond of you, and you don't deserve this kind of life Kazumi."

She hugged the raven and kissed his cheek whispering, "You're so kind Itachi, thank you so much."

*Now the only thing she could do was wait….wait and pray she could go home again...even though she would miss certain people.

**TBC: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly was relieved when her days off finally came, for once it was peaceful at the base; no flirting or bossing around.

More importantly, maybe now she could leave. Deep down though, she really didn't want to; here it was much more exciting than in her world. Things that don't exist are real in this one, supernatural and wondrous things, yet some are terrifying.

Sighing she put away the dishes after she finished eating, actually not sure what to do since she was alone aside from Itachi but that idea was shot down quick.

"Kazumi-chan~"

The girl tensed when she was held from behind, knowing exactly who it was behind her and sending a chill up her spine when he murmured in a low menacing tone, "Why do you want to leave me?"

"Wh…What do you mean?" "I know about your conversation with Pein, the hidden meaning in your fear is proof enough you want to return to your own world."

Her shoulders slumped and softly replied, "I just miss my world sometimes, I do have family there you know." His lips brushed against her ear and the hot breath sent a tickling sensation coursing through her, "You have a new family now….Kelly."

The woman was getting scared again, just hearing her real name coming from Tobi was odd…and terrifying as well for some reason.

She knew she couldn't fight him, but wanted to reason with the boy all the same. "Please tell me why? Why me? I don't have any hidden abilities or strength."

The boy chuckled and kissed her cheek, "That may be, but I like you. You're different and more like us than you know; I bet you're a misfit in your world are you not?"

* * *

Her silence was proof enough as he continued, "You fit in this world Kelly, why not be a part of it? A part of me~"

Before the woman could say anything someone entered the room, "Am I interrupting something?" Tobi glanced over at the raven before his behavior turned back into his normal bubbly tone, "Kazumi-chan down in the dumps and Tobi was just trying to cheer her up."

Itachi murmured, "I see, well it doesn't seem you're making any progress. Allow me to give it a try." The boy tilted his head, "Tobi thought Itachi-san wasn't feeling well?"

"I'm not, but this won't take long. Besides, I thought you were on a mission with Zetsu this time?" "Leader-sama changed his mind about Tobi going since Zetsu does better alone, so Tobi gets time off too!"

The boy left happily as Itachi motioned for the woman to follow him into his room, whispering in a low tone, "Don't believe him Kazumi, there is no bright future for what he has in mind for the world."

"But…But he's right Itachi. I do fit in here more than my world. I won't be treated like an outcast anymore."

He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Be that as it may, I need you to understand the consequences. You _will _be trapped and bound to this organization if you stay, no longer free to do what you wish without being followed or someone always by your side to protect you."

"Would he really keep me a prisoner?"

"Not intentionally but yes, we are a high ranked criminal organization and if anyone knew you were here; they would kidnap and interrogate you. You see, you would _have_ to be kept hidden to avoid anything of the sort happening, especially if you are pregnant with his child."

Kelly frowned and nodded; the raven made complete sense and was right. She couldn't stay here locked up forever, what kind of future was that?

She thanked Itachi and figured it would be best to leave him to rest and postpone their plan.

* * *

*Tobi spent the rest of the week with Kelly, keeping her company but for once didn't try to get her into bed which she was thankful for.

Time seemed to drag on for the girl before months went by, yes…months…never having the chance to escape since Itachi was kept busy and his eyes giving him trouble from time to time.

Kelly was worried about the raven, but not half as much from the obvious protruding belly she now had. Yes, she was indeed pregnant.

Hidan found the news hilarious, "I knew she'd get fucking knocked up!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes but said nothing, continuing to sharpen his kunai as did Sasori in silence. They had no opinions on the matter.

Kisame muttered, "Who's the father do you think?" Zetsu shrugged, **"Does it matter?" **The swordsman almost said otherwise but kept silent…fairly nervous it might be _his_ child.

Deidara molded some clay and murmured, "I really don't care who it belongs to, even though the thought of it being Hidan's offspring would be a disturbing un." "FUCK OFF!"

"As I was saying, the main question is what to do with the infant un."

Pein came around the corner silently in deep thought, already trying to figure out the same question as Tobi followed him in the main room humming happily.

"What are you so fucking chipper about!?"

The boy giggled, "Hidan really want to know why?" "Not really, but just fucking curious." "Tobi going to be a father!"

Deidara and Hidan both spit out their drink, almost choking on in it when they cried out in unison, "WHAT!?"

The puppet master murmured vaguely, "It is true I'm afraid, I administered a DNA test a few days ago because Pein requested me to." "Why didn't you tell us Danna un!?" The redhead merely fiddled with his puppet without looking up, "What was the point, I knew Tobi would announce it eventually."

* * *

As the others started arguing, Tobi entered the kitchen to see the woman chopping some lettuce when he pouted, nudging her out of the way to do it himself softly lecturing her, "You don't need to be on your feet so much Kazumi-chan. Sit down and let Tobi prepare supper."

The girl smiled and carefully plopped into a seat with a heavy sigh, "Thanks Tobi." By this point Kelly learned to accept her pregnancy and Tobi, the boy really was good to her despite how possessive he was sometimes but he did seemed to care about her well being none the less.

She did feel homesick even more now, depressed from other things as well. For instance the other men that advanced on her weren't interested in her anymore now that she was pregnant…well…aside from Kisame and Itachi.

Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu she knew didn't give a damn, Zetsu and Deidara were just pals, Pein and Konan she thought were nice now even if she never saw them much whereas Kisame, Itachi, Tobi were more.

Kisame was nice in his own way about her predicament, not having her clean his room hardly at all and asking if she needed anything once in a while. Once he found out it was Tobi's baby though he _tried_ not to fool around anymore…..though he still wanted to.

Itachi was just a total….blank…you could say. He wasn't exactly happy and Kelly could tell he wasn't because of the whole situation; still trying to help her get home, but even more so….he was too attached to her.

He liked her, but now she was with child from someone else. The raven couldn't do anything about it but still, keeping his distance and being there in her time of need was all he could do.

He didn't mind her having a child, which he could help out when needed since he had experience with his own brother…..surprisingly he looked forward to it. A child will lighten up the mood if not cause havoc.

Just the idea made him smirk, though deep down he would still be in pain since at some point Kelly would _have_ to return home.

Even so, Itachi would make sure she would take the newborn with her to avoid the child growing up to live the cursed life of a shinobi.

**TBC: **


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly would have thought being pregnant would've been a joyous time but instead it seemed like an ominous glimpse of the future.

Almost immediately right after it was known she was pregnant, Sasori was killed during a mission; after that, it seemed the Akatsuki were dying off slowly one by one. Kakuzu, Hidan, and even Deidara were gone by this point.

She wept for them even though she didn't get along with them aside with the blonde, but that didn't mean she wanted them to die! The place seemed too quiet now…and no one seemed to miss them except her. Tobi mentioned their losses were saddening but this was the way of the shinobi world, there was no gain without some sacrifices.

Despite what's happened she tried to focus on better things now.

*Kelly let out a heavy sigh as she soaked in the nice hot water; her body was aching so badly from being pregnant since her delivery date was drawing near. It was only maybe a week at most but…she was scared.

Sure she was content living in this world, despite being among a criminal organization, but this wasn't the life she wanted; to be trapped.

She whispered to herself, "Why? Why can't things be different?"

_If I was free this wouldn't be an issue, I could handle being with Tobi and what's left of the others but this? If that dream I had about his perfect world is true….there isn't no happy future for me…or my baby._

"Kazumi?"

"Yeah?" "When you're done I need to speak with you privately." "Alright, I'll be out in a minute Itachi."

* * *

*Within minutes she came out dressed, seeing the raven sitting on the edge of her bed with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "I apologize for doing this but, I informed the leaf ninja of you."

Kelly gawked and asked in a low whisper, "You shouldn't have done that Itachi, what if Tobi finds out!?" "I had no choice; it's the only way he might consider even parting with you. Listen carefully and don't tell a soul of this."

She nodded in complete understanding as he told her what he did.

"I sent one of my shadow clones to speak with Naruto Uzamaki since I know he's presently searching for Sasuke, my younger brother as you recall. I had important business to discuss with him as it was but I shared additional information about you as well."

"_Pass this message along for me Naruto; Madara will have an offspring by the end of this week."_

_The boy stared at him flabbergasted, "What!? Why…Why are you telling me this and why should I even believe you!?"_

_Itachi smiled, "I feel you should need to know, if you think carefully about this, an offspring of Madara's will prove horrendous will it not? Many will try to take the infant and mother for their own selfish reasons, even the other nations; the woman didn't have a choice and will be imprisoned for all time because of this. I don't desire for something as vindictive as that to occur would you?"_

_Deep in his heart Naruto knew that was so wrong, but to trust and even help Itachi Uchiha….a criminal who destroyed his entire clan and led Sasuke away on a vengeance path was crazy._

"_Despite what I've just told you, I will guarantee their safety personally to ensure no one finds or captures them."_

_Itachi left it at that before forcing one of his crow's to enter Naruto's body, telling him that he hopes he may not need to use it in accordance to Sasuke._

_*Also, he hoped his hidden meaning in this message told Naruto that he wasn't completely evil as many have said about him, that he is a human being with feelings and consideration for others; and in hopes of easing the boy's mind that even if they don't find them, he'll at least know they're safe._

* * *

Kelly frowned and murmured, "You didn't have to do that for me Itachi." "I wanted to Kazumi….as I said, you don't deserve to be kept a prisoner."

The woman smiled and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his as the raven participated before gently nudging her away.

With a blush the girl whispered, "Now what?" "We wait for the leaf ninja to spread the word and go from there. It all depends how Tobi reacts to this." "Isn't his name really Madara?" "It doesn't matter, you know him as Tobi and that's where it'll stay."

Itachi quickly left to avoid suspicion, taking down his soundproof barrier before entering his room with a pained sigh. He had to do this sooner or later….his time was almost up anyway and maybe now he'll have no more regrets concerning Kazumi and then Sasuke henceforth.

*It took only four days but it happened, Tobi was in a foul mood and no one knew why except Itachi. The first place he went to was the woman's room, scaring the hell out of her by slamming the door shut and hugging her to his chest snarling.

"They know Kazumi-chan."

"Who knows what Tobi?" Trying to calm down he growled, "The nations already have gotten wind of you and my child." The girl tenderly hugged him back murmuring gently, "What are you going to do?"

He let her go and started pacing, "I could send you somewhere remote where no one could find you except me but…your condition. I can't leave you alone."

"NGHH!"

The boy rushed to her side as she clutched the sudden sharp pain to her stomach and let him set her down on the bed, "I could keep you here but you can't be left alone, and it'll only be a matter of time before the next war begins."

* * *

*He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want anything to happen to her and his child….he could keep her somewhere isolated and remote after she's well but there's always the off chance something will happen.

The Akatsuki was dwindling down slowly and this meant more danger ahead, she wouldn't be safe for much longer and he'll be away more….he couldn't risk such a threat of anyone taking them. The thought just made his skin crawl at some other nation doing genjutsu or even worse….killing them.

"T..Tobi?" "Yes?" "If you're really…ngh…that worried….send me back to my home. No one will _ever _find me there." The boy immediately gave her a dark glare that made her flinch in fear.

He left as quickly as that, having a gut feeling this was all a scheme; and he had a hunch who was responsible.

*Nothing happened for another day until the next morning; Kelly went into labor with Itachi and Konan handling her in the medical room. They were the only two who had some idea of what to do since their usual medic was no longer alive.

Itachi felt like he was the proud father once the children were born, having just been cleaned up as he smiled down at them softly.

A boy and a girl, hard to imagine she was carrying two; but they looked healthy just smaller than your average size infant. They both would obviously have dark hair but the boy had the same dark eyes as Tobi whereas the girl had bright jade orbs.

He gently caressed their cheeks as Konan fetched Tobi, quickly going to Kazumi to see how she was fairing aside from being tired.

"Thank you Itachi…I was scared." She needed someone to hold her hand since this was new for her, as for any woman having their first child.

He smiled at her and just gave her a curt nod as he watched Tobi enter with a beaming smile and going straight to his children.

In Itachi's eyes, Tobi looked like an average man who was thrilled to be a father having been blessed with two children; even though it would be short-lived sadly.

* * *

He watched the boy kiss Kazumi on the forehead before she fell asleep, listening to the ramblings of Tobi going on about what to name them as Kisame and Zetsu came in to observe.

Kisame didn't seem to mind them as he watched Konan lift one up with a smile, cradling it in her arms before doing the same to the other whereas Zetsu just smiled a little from how innocent they were.

*Such a happy occasion but it was short-lived as Itachi thought in the following days, Kelly rolled her eyes from the names Tobi chose. She didn't like them and they spent at least an hour arguing about it, she felt like she had a right to pick one but the boy wasn't having it.

If it wasn't for Konan and Pein separating them they still would've been at it; Tobi deciding to go scout out the terrain with Zetsu to cool off. Kelly huffed and crossed her arms, getting out of bed and beginning to pace in her room as Kisame just laughed at her.

"Someone's in a foul mood eh?" "Is it that obvious?" The shark smirked and eyed her up and down again, he just couldn't help himself, sure she was a little plumper now just having children but would lose the weight later; but she was still attractive.

Grunting under his breath he crept up behind her and reached around to grab the slightly larger breasts than before and made her squeak. "Kisame!?"

"What? I'm just getting a feel….and they haven't changed since we last had fun~"

The woman blushed and pushed him away with a scowl, "Jerk." The response just made him chuckle and thought it best to leave since Itachi stood there in the doorway with a frown.

The raven did mutter under his breath at his colleague, "You just can't control yourself can you?" "Neither can you, so no need for a lecture."

Itachi did smirk and shake his head, his partner knew him well. The raven knew she would have to leave and probably tomorrow once Tobi went on his mission, so he wanted to make their parting meaningful and her time in this world wasn't a waste.

* * *

He quietly shut the door and took off his cloak, tenderly hugging the woman to his chest and capturing her soft lips with his as she instantly melted; though a bit surprised from the sudden action.

Traveling his loving kisses down her sensitive neck, he nibbled the soft flesh and felt her body shudder. "Kelly."

"Itachi?" He silenced her with another smoldering kiss, tangling their tongues together as he assisted removing her clothes as she did with him; deep down Kelly knew this was a farewell but she didn't care, all that mattered was them right now. She would never forget him in a million years….or anyone else for that matter.

Their bodies grinded on the bed and sending jolts of electricity coursing between them, the tip of his shaft rubbing between her folds just right to make her whimper quite a bit.

She whispered with humor into his ear, "This is better than being blindfolded and on a cold tiled floor wouldn't you say?" Itachi chuckled against her neck murmuring, "Without a doubt," before pushing his length in.

The woman arched her back and mewled softly, it had been a while since she's felt this for a few months from her condition but all the sensations came back quickly enough.

She clung to his back as he rocked his hips, the girl nibbling on his neck as well and suckling small patches as he hummed in approval. The pace grew rapidly, his hips snapped forward harshly and hitting her sweet spot she found it almost impossible to keep from making any noise.

The intercourse may not have been long but it was worthwhile none the less, their movements became erratic as they reached their climaxes; the raven coming inside her to really feel like they've become one.

Damn they both wanted to sleep just as they were, but once again they had to get cleaned up and go their separate ways. Itachi tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead as he heard one of the infants sobbing, the woman groaning under her breath but the raven just nudged her back.

"I'll take care of it, just get some rest." She gave him a warm smile and watched him lift up one of her children, cradling and murmuring soft words to the boy and instantly made him stop and start making cute noises.

He was good with kids….who would've thought.

* * *

*The next day, Tobi did apologize to the woman for arguing with her and she did too, which was good for them both and he kissed her heatedly right after.

"Tobi wants his Kazumi-chan so badly right now, it's been so long~" He glanced at the clock giggling, "We have time before my mission, let's play."

The boy was being gentle and Kelly preferred this way, having grown use to Tobi but he was good in bed. It just lacked the feeling of love….on her part.

She really did love Tobi but she wasn't _in_ love with him; but that didn't mean she didn't care about him. She regretted to leave him as she kissed him goodbye as he went on his mission after kissing his own children.

No one would be happy when she left, she would miss them all, and Itachi and Tobi would be sad.

*Itachi knew the woman was having second thoughts but gave her a reassuring smile as he helped her pack her things.

Kelly felt compelled to at least say goodbye to Kisame, if anything hug him tightly. The brute frowned and had a hunch what was going on anyway, but he wouldn't stand in Itachi's way.

He liked the woman and didn't want her to leave since she livened up this gloomy organization, and yet, he didn't want her to be locked up like a prisoner which for practically a year she already was.

He ruffled her hair and just muttered, "Just take care of yourself Kazumi." "I will Kisame and I'm going to miss you."

*She was almost in tears already but Itachi eased her mind as she latched her arms around his neck. "Come with me?" "I'm afraid I can't, I have business to attend to here."

She knew he did but it didn't hurt to ask in case he changed his mind.

He sighed and gently nudged her away to kiss her forehead before handing her the two sleeping bundles carefully.

Neither said a word as he concentrated his chakra, focusing on activating the jutsu to make sure to get Kelly to her world and exactly where she lived. Even for him this was taxing on his body, but he didn't let it show.

After a few minutes the woman was encased with a glittering white light as he kept his hands still as he eyed her glowing disappearing body, the woman looking straight at him with those tearful jade orbs before murmuring, "I love you Itachi."

Her words took him by surprise, before she was completely gone she heard him respond with a smile, "I love you as well Kelly."

Then it was done…..she was gone….never to return.

The raven took a much deep needed breath and relaxed, still smiling softly as he went to his partner who was leaning against the hallway. "I take it went well?"

"Yes, Kazumi is back where she belongs." "I see….what now?" "I'm to meet Sasuke at the rendezvous point I've given him whilst you distract his colleagues from interfering with our battle."

Kisame nodded and followed the raven out of the base like nothing happened, though deep down they would never forget her.

* * *

*After the battle~

Tobi distracted the lead ninja well, looming down at them from a tree limb when his clone he left behind at the base was released and the information it gathered was sent back to him, which he used to find any source of treachery concerning Itachi; it told him the woman was back in her world with his children.

The boy was furious but no sooner had he felt the pain Zetsu morphed out of the tree limb and announced, "Sasuke triumphed in the battle, Itachi Uchiha is now dead."

His anger mellowed out somewhat, but still, he should have known Itachi planned this for a long time now. Letting out a heavy sigh his tone turned childish, "What!? I don't believe it!...Kidding~"

His voice grew darker and growled, "It's just as I expected." He knew Itachi would die at some point due to his illness, but it pained the boy to know he would probably never see his precious Kazumi-chan and children again because of Itachi.

"We'll finish this some other time….later~"

With that he slowly made his body disappear as Zetsu followed after, the boy soon looking down at Itachi's corpse with a sad frown but it slowly turned into a small smirk as he murmured gently in deep thought having accepted what happened, "I suppose it's better this way."

* * *

*The woman couldn't tell the exact truth to her family or the law where she's been; the only thing she told them was that she was kidnapped and made into a maid for a bunch of thugs.

It was true, even though she grew to accept it there and wasn't in misery all the time. The police seemed to by it as did her family; though they were upset she got knocked up but she told them it was ok since she got into a relationship with one of the nicer ones and the only way she escaped was that another one of them helped her.

It took a few months to get back into the way her world worked but the woman was content and her family loved the beautiful babies, though she missed the ninja so much it hurt but they would want her to be happy so she was just for them.

When asked what her children's names were she smiled and replied proudly, "Kazumi and Itachi."

**FINISH!  
**

**The idea TOTALLY hit me to tie this story in with the real show and I think it worked out great! Though I didn't plan it but there you go lol**

**I really hope everyone liked this story, despite the sad moments and how it ended; but I thought it seemed more fitting to end like this. **

**REVIEW pretty please!**

**P.S. I don't know about any of you readers, but I got all teary eyed with their parting at the end. It was so sad and beautiful at the same time :-:**


End file.
